A Princess and her Knight
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Before, she thought that she had to fall for a prince to live happily ever after. But now she knew that she could fall for a knight and still be happy. oneshot


A/N: In case you've forgotten, or don't know, Dora is the Dragon Princess ghost.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

-------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------ ------------

_She stood at the door of the castle and watched him as he left. He had been her family's knight ever since she could remember, before they had become ghosts even. It hurt her to see him leave, but she told herself it was because she wanted to leave with him, to be free of her brothers reign. To see the rest of the ghost zone, to be able to do what she wanted. Not because she held feelings for him. Oh no, A lady of her rank couldn't have such feelings for a simple knight. She must find and marry a prince, like all princesses, and live happily ever after._

"_Why?" She called out to his back. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Because, there is no honor in serving a prince who thinks about nothing but his self." She looked down to the ground. "I suppose there isn't..." She whispered. He sighed, he hated to do this to her. Her brother would more than likely blame this on her, Prince Aragon had always looked down on his younger sister, and was often very cruel to her. 'Another reason why it is dishonorable to serve him, one should not treat a lady like that.'_

"_Milady... Should you ever get away from this place and away from your brother's rule... Come and find me."_

_--_

That memory happened literally ages ago. Thanks to the half ghost's friend, she was now free of her brothers reign and able to do what every she wanted to. The first thing she had done after taking her land back into the stream of time was search for her knight.

She now stood on a piece of land near Plasmius' portal to the human realm. All the rumors about the knight she searched for all had one thing in common, he now served Plasmius. So the only logical thing to do was go to Plasmius and ask if the rumors were true. Unfourtanly she was to scared to get any closer, she had heard tales of the blue skin ghost, and how experimented on ghosts to create Chimeras.

'Come on Dora!' She thought to herself, 'If you can stand up against your brother, surely you can go and ask this person a simple question!' She tried to gather courage, but it all escaped when her mind flashed her an image of a chimera. 'Then again, Plasmius is suppose to be alot stronger than Prince Aragon could ever be, and I really don't wish to be experimented on...'

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the neighing in the distance. Scared, she quickly hid behind a large tree. The sound of wings flapping came into being and she looked around the tree and saw her knight trying to keep his black steed in control. "Nightmare! Where are you going, the portal is that way!" The horse ignored the frustrated ghost on it's back and headed towards the tree she was hiding behind.

Within moments Nightmare had found her hiding behind the tree and was nuzzling her face with his snout which tickled her. "Nightmare, that tickles! I beg of you, quit it!" She was to preoccupied trying to get the ghost horse to stop and laughing to notice the large green eyes staring at her in amazement. "Princess Dora? Milady, is that truly you?" She looked up at him, smiling, "Indeed, it is Fright Knight. I am free of my brothers reign and did as you asked all those long years ago and sought you out."

"I think it was Nightmare who sought you out, Milady." She could hear his smile in his voice as he teased her. "I was going to come out from behind the tree, Honestly, I was!" She pouted. Though in her mind she knew she probably wouldn't of. "Of course, What ever you say, Milady." She could tell that he didn't really mean it, but she was none the less satisfied.

Fright Knight held out his hand. "Come, We have much to talk about." She nodded and took his hand. She was free now, that meant she could do, and feel, what ever she wanted to. And that meant she could fall for a knight instead of a prince if she wanted to.

---------- ---------- ----------- --------- ----------- -------- ------------- --------------- ------------ ---------- -------

A/N: Oh gawd, could that be anymore sappier! bangs head against desk Ow. That hurt. Anyways, thanks for reading this.


End file.
